


Heart's Desire

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-31
Updated: 2005-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29950245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: When the veils thin, anything can happen.
Relationships: Sean Bean/Viggo Mortensen
Kudos: 1





	Heart's Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween! I'm not quite sure where this came from, but I thought you all might enjoy it. I'm sure Sean did! *snicker*

It wasn't until about noon that Sean realized what day it was. He'd felt odd all day--the air felt electric, and all the hairs on the nape of his neck were raised every time he went outdoors--but had just put it down to oddities with the weather.

But it was All Hallow's--well, that explained a lot. The weather always felt odd to Sean on Hallowe'en... he never knew whether it was *really* odd, or if it was just him.

He remembered his mum saying when he was very small that on All Hallows, the veil between this world and the next, and between this world and the faery world, was thin, and anything could happen. She'd always had something to say about every holiday, but somehow this was one of the few that stuck with him. "Anything can happen today," she'd say. "Make a wish--your heart's desire--and maybe the spirits will grant it."

He already had his heart's desire, he thought: Viggo, in his arms and his bed and his heart. There wasn't anything else he wanted.

Except...

He had always wished, even after it was all over and they'd left New Zealand behind, that Aragorn and Boromir could have had time together, one night to love each other and make their peace with each other before it all fell apart.

But that was a silly wish, wasn't it? No way that would ever come true. So Sean pushed it to the back of his mind, and got on with his day.

**********

It was well past dark when he came back to the house, errands and interruptions having taken more time than he expected.

It looked just the same as he'd left it--there was no good reason for his skin prickling. Or at least that's what he told himself. Opening the front door, he automatically slapped the light on, not really expecting anything but an empty house.

So the sight of a figure in t-shirt, jeans and boots sitting in his living room, understandably, gave him some pause. A familiar figure.

"Viggo? What're you doing here, mate? Not that I mind, but... well, I wasn't exactly expectin' you."

A familiar, but very not-Viggo smile met his comment. "Sean. No, you weren't expecting Viggo, or me, were you?"

"Wha..." Sean snapped his mouth shut before he could say something stupid, and just _watched_. The man who moved toward him, who spoke his name, was _not_ Viggo... yet the grace and movement, and the voice, were so familiar. When it came to him, all he could do was stare. "A-Aragorn?"

"Well done, my Steward." The nearly-forgotten voice was warm with approval, and several other things Sean heard, but didn't understand.

"Remember your wish, Sean? That's why I'm here."

"But I'm not..." was as far as Sean got before a familiar voice echoed in his head. _Greetings, Sean. Forgive me if I intrude? But it may be better for you to not be here right now._ And with that, Boromir surged forward, and Sean lost himself again in the Gondorian's life.

What happened that evening Sean never could quite recall fully--only pieces of sensation. The taste of Aragorn's skin, salty and dark; the feeling of coming home as Aragorn slid into Boromir, making them one; the sharp press of Aragorn's teeth against Boromir's neck, marking him as his. The only thing that remained clear was the ache in his heart knowing that this could never happen again-and he wasn't even sure whether that was his feeling or Boromir's.

Sean sank into darkness with the feeling of a kiss brushed over his forehead, and a whispered, "Thank you--I am in your debt, Sean," in his ears.

**********

When he woke the next morning, Sean was certain it had been a dream... after all, Viggo was filming somewhere in the middle of nowhere (nowhere being defined as anywhere where Sean _wasn't_ )--and it was ridiculous to think that _Aragorn_ could have showed up in his living room.

And then he got a good look at himself in the mirror--and the dark purple love-bruise on his neck. _Oh god..._ And in his mind, Boromir smiled, and with a quiet, _Thank you_ , his presence--and the bruise--were gone.

Sean shook his head bemusedly. "Happy Halloween to you both," he said quietly, and felt a brief touch of warmth--a spirit's kiss.


End file.
